Season 4
Season 4 of Kendall: Love To A Guy was announciated on May 3, 2015 and was confirmed May 5, 2015 and will premiere on July 14, 2017. Episodes Main article: List of Kendall: Love To A Guy episodes. # 07/14/17 #Explicit (401) # 07/??/17 #BadRommates (402) # 07/??/17 #JoinABrotherhood (403) * #BathroomParty (4xx) * #HellInitiation (4xx) * #NoHands (4xx) * #HeteroXHomo (4xx) * #StuckInAss (4xx) * #KendallAsTeacher (4xx) * #ForeverInYourMind (4xx) * #TwinFairytale (4xx) * #ImGold (439-440) Cast Main cast * Jack Griffo as Kendall Mendler * Ricardo Hoyos as Nathan Walker * Austin North as Brady Vega * Peyton Meyer as Luke Matthews * Victoria Justice as Sabrina Hart Recurring cast * Shawn Mendes as Colton * Aaron Rhodes as Taemin * Cameron Smoller as Noah Gallery PicsArt_1463615195936.jpg|First promotional poster S4_-_copia_(2).jpg Parental_Advisory_pink.png|The warning photo used in the official posters Season_4_EXPL_poster.jpg|Official poster with Parental Advisory Trivia * Production started May 15, 2017.https://twitter.com/ItsMeNestor/status/864260801477001216 The production was set to start in late May, after the premiere of Taylor Wester High: Anothers Graduated, but Nestor just start with an idea for the first episode. * The season is available in Wattpad since October 1, 2016.https://www.wattpad.com/story/61559671-kendall-love-to-a-guy-4 * The season will be published as book for M.A.P. Books. ** Will be renamed as Kendall at University (stylized as Kendall @ University). ** Will be released a clean (Wattpad version) and explicit version of the book. * This season make Kendall: Love To A Guy the first M.A.P. serie that premieres a four season. * This is the last season from the series. * In this season, the guys enter to University. * Early August 2015, was made a logo named Kendall: Love To A Guy @ #YOUniversity, but was confirmed that was not going to use that logo. * In this season, the guys will be part from a brotherhood. * This season maybe will don't show "Taylor Wester High". * The guys will be separated, as Luke will be follow on "Taylor Wester High", Sabrina will go in another university, and Kendall and Brady will have differents roomates, and James will not appear. As Kendall and Brady will be in a brotherhood they will be the only who will be "together". * This season will be introduced two new recurring characters: the Kendall's rommate and the brotherhood's leader. ** November 15, 2016 was confirmed that Logan Lerman will going to play the Kendall's rommate and Shawn Mendes the brotherhood's leader. ** February 25, 2017 was confirmed that Logan Lerman will not play Nathan, actor will be Ricardo Hoyos. * The main set in this season will be Wallas University and the brotherhood. ** The brotherhood will be named Skatá Kings: ColTaeNo. * Is the first time that the serie and M.A.P. uses the Parental Advisory in the posters. * Official poster was revelated on Instagram December 26, 2016.https://www.instagram.com/p/BOf9gbEB7cs/ * Is the first time that in the poster didn't appear Nestor Castillo's username. * January 27, 2017 was confirmed that Blake Michael as James Butera will not back for this season.https://twitter.com/ItsMeNestor/status/825140611221184512 * This season became the most long from the serie and a M.A.P. serie. References Category:Kendall: Love To A Guy Category:Seasons Category:Season 4 Category:Episodes